vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshi
Summary Yoshi (Japanese: ヨッシー, Yosshī, sometimes specified as Green Yoshi) is one of the heroes of the Mario series, an ally of Mario and Luigi, and the protagonist of his own series. He is a member of the Yoshi species and has aided his brethren in saving their homeland on multiple occasions. In his youth, Yoshi managed to rescue and protect Baby Mario and Baby Luigi from the wrath of Kamek and the Koopa Troop. According to Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi is one of the few members of his species who can speak the language of the other characters, though it seems that this is not his first language, since, as in other games, his statements are translated through parentheses. In the Mario series, he is a major character and often acts as a steed for Mario and other protagonists, while in most of the Mario sports and party games, he is a playable character. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-A Name: T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male (reproduces asexually) Age: Varies Classification: Dinosaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced jumping capabilities, Extendable tongue, Can eat almost anything, Can create eggs and use them as projectiles, Pinpoint accuracy, Can use power-ups to enhance his stats, Egg Transformation and Egg Forcefields, Gravity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Transmutation (His stomach turns enemies into eggs, and he can spit juices that turn enemies into platforms), Rainbow Manipulation, Super Dragon Transformation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Flight, Size Manipulation, Invulnerability with star, mega mushroom and heart fruit, Teleportation (When sent down a pit, turns himself into an egg and warps back to a respawn point), Resistance to Transmutation (Will turn back into his normal form after a set period of time against his will). Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+ (Confronted Kamek and adult Bowser several times and defeated both of them at once in Yoshi's New Island), likely Multi Solar System level (Launched Raphael Raven into space, turning him into a constellation and fought against Bowser Jr.'s Megahammer with Mario, which was powered by a Grand Star) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, likely Massively FTL+ (Faster than Mario and Luigi) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Lifts and carries Mega Eggdozers and the much heavier Metal Eggdozers. Capable of throwing Mega Eggdozers across several distances and overpowering Bowser with Metal Eggdozers) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class+, likely Multi Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level+ (Capable of taking hits from Kamek and Bowser at the same time), likely Multi Solar System level Stamina: Very high (Can take countless hits and fight several amped bosses with no notable signs of exhaustion, sometimes while suffering the negative effects of Kamek's magic. Traveled through several lands with five other Yoshi's as a storybook character, and did so alone on another occasion). Infinite with a Heart Fruit Range: Hundreds upon hundreds of meters (Can throw his eggs this far to precisely hit the giant Baby Bowser in the face) Intelligence: Surprisingly high (Skilled in shooting and sniping his eggs, capable of understanding both human and his species' speech, and is often the leader of the Yoshi clan. Has helped thwart Bowser's plans, even when the threat is universal, and occasionally does it without the help of Mario) Standard Equipment: His eggs, a Dash Pepper that enhances his speed, a Blimp Fruit that makes him fly like a hot air balloon, the Bulb Berry that allows him to see anything in the darkness and materialize intangible objects, Morph Bubbles transforms him into vehicles and objects, Watermelons grants him elemental seeds to use as projectiles, Heart Fruit transforms Yoshi into Super Happy Yoshi which makes him faster, stronger, and invincible, Flutter Wing turns him into Winged Yoshi, Golden Flutter Wing grants him unlimited flight and invincibility, Yoshi Stars grant him super speed, invincibility, and flying blast attack, badges from Yoshi's Woolly World that grant abilities such as fire and lava immunity and unlimited fire and ice watermelon, etc. Red, Blue, and Yellow shells allow Yoshi to spit fire, fly, and create earthquakes respectively when they're in his mouth. Weaknesses: He easily panics after being attacked with a rider. Some power ups are temporary. Some of his powers require things to be in his mouth. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Swallow: Yoshi catches enemies with his long adhesive tongue and swallows them to either turn them into an egg or devours them completely. Egg Throw: Yoshi will pinpoint his target and throws either his signature Yoshi Eggs to attack enemies or Yarn Balls to restrict them. The eggs occasionally shown to have ricocheting, explosive, and homing capabilities. Mega Eggdozer: Yoshi will throw a gigantic heavy egg across large distances. It has an even heavier variant called Metal Eggdozer. These eggs are powerful enough to hurt Bowser in his giant form. Egg Roll: Yoshi encases himself in an egg, which can be used for defense and protection, and rolls at his opponents at high speed. He has a variant where the egg he encases himself in is several times larger than his size and can bury the opponents he bulldozes. Ground Pound: Yoshi slams his rear end on the ground with great force, which can cause many results such as creating shockwaves. Rainbow Flutter: Yoshi will use his signature Flutter Jump technique and either strike the target or throw a projectile which leaves a rainbow trail. The latter action will make two projectiles during the process. Foot of Fury: Yoshi's Super Strike. After being surrounded by yellow and green sparks and rings, he then kicks the target with energy. Magic Weapon: Yoshi forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. Badges: Yoshi can use a variety of badges that can grant him special abilities such as making his ground pound stronger, unlimited fire and ice watermelons, and immunity to fire and lava-based attacks and obstacles. Transformations: Yoshi has a variety of transformation he can utilize: *'Super Dragon Yoshi:' Yoshi will grow wings and gains the ability to breath explosive fire. This is also used as a Mega Strike where it has re-entry force and in Super Mario World, it can create earthquakes. *'Mega Yoshi:' Similar to Mega Mario, Yoshi will grow into gigantic proportions, becomes invincible, and breaks almost anything for a limited time. *'Super Happy Yoshi:' A transformation gained after eating a Heart Fruit. Super Happy Yoshi is invincible, stronger, faster, and has a longer tongue for a limited time. *'Golden Flutter Wings:' A power-up that grants Yoshi flight and invincibility with no time limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Cloth Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Summoners Category:Devourers Category:Metal Users Category:Water Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 4